


This Is What It Feels Like

by sdwolfpup



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: I can't make it to the shore without your light





	This Is What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Some mild strobing (as used in the show at one point) and back-and-forth intercutting smattered about.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to belmanoir for a really astute review of the initial draft. And thanks to mrs_laugh_track and goodbyebird for unflagging enthusiasm for both the show and the vid as I nearly drowned in the Swamps of Despair. 
> 
> (Follow-on note: I am still mad about Selfie's cancellation. I just had to share.)

**Song:** Armin van Buuren feat. Trevor Guthrie, "This Is What It Feels Like"  
 **Spoilers:** For the whole show

Stream on YouTube, [here](https://youtu.be/d12qmyIxnso) or watch below:

Lyrics  
Nobody here knocking at my door  
The sound of silence I can’t take anymore  
Nobody ringing my telephone now  
Oh how I miss such a beautiful sound

And I don’t even know how I survive  
I won’t make it to the shore without your light  
No I don’t even know if I’m alive  
Oh, oh, oh without you now  
This is what it feels like

Nothing to hold but the memories and frames  
Oh they remind me of the battle I face  
without your love, without you I drown  
Somebody save me I’m going down

And I don’t even know how I survive  
I won’t make it to the shore without your light  
No I don’t even know if I’m alive  
Oh, oh, oh without you now  
This is what it feels like

And I don’t even know how I survive  
I won’t make it down the road with one headlight  
No I don’t even know if I’m alive  
Oh, oh, oh without you now  
This is what it feels like


End file.
